Blackwood (Extremely Slow Updates)
by Cassernzero
Summary: The Blackwoods are descendants of The Lockwoods, they share a supernatural gene, it's similar but not the same. It's not triggered when you killed an innocent person, it's triggered when you hit puberty. The Blackwoods are werecats.
1. Chapter 1

Blackwood – Prologue & Summary

Cassern

* * *

Summary:

The Blackwoods are descendants of The Lockwoods, they share a supernatural gene, it's similar but not the same. It's not triggered when you killed an innocent person, it's triggered when you hit puberty. The Blackwoods are werecats. Aidan Blackwood is a were-panther who lost his Mom one year ago and he is the last of his kind. Fortunately for him his Uncle Richard Lockwood took him in and he's lived with him and his Cousin Tyler Lockwood in Mystic Falls for a while now.

* * *

Prologue

Edited – 2/8/18

* * *

Aidan's POV

I am the last of my kind, my Mom died a year ago from a home invasion. They never found the culprit but I know it was a vampire. I know because nothing was stolen, whoever they were, they were looking for the moonstone. My Uncle, Richard Lockwood gave it to my Mom for her to protect. When she died, I gave it back to my Uncle for safe keeping.

After Mom's funeral, Uncle Richard took me in. I've been living in Mystic Falls and since I started living here the supernatural has returned. The Salvatore Brothers, I know their vampires; I can never forget the smell of vampire. A lot of mysterious deaths have been happening ever since they came into town but there nothing I can do about that for now, besides I'm just one were-panther.

During the Founder's Day Celebration, Tyler and I were hanging out at the Grill playing pool when Uncle Richard approach us and asks us why we aren't home. Tyler mouths off and Richard starts to get angry, Caroline comes over to prevent a scene from happening, so Matt, Caroline, Tyler, and I drive home at Uncle Richard's request. As we drive home, Tyler starts complaining about hearing a sound then I start to hear it as well, Tyler and I start to scream in pain and as a result he crashes the car.

I don't know who pulled me out but I wake up and see Matt pulling Caroline out of the car and an unconscious Tyler, I go to check on him, he seems to be okay. We have a few scraps, mine healed already, we wait for the ambulance. The ambulance is here and they check on Tyler then Caroline collapses, so we all go to the hospital. At the hospital, Caroline is taken to surgery then Sheriff Forbes approaches Tyler and I, and tells us to call Carol. Uncle Richard died in a fire, how… wait that noise from earlier, could it have something to do with this.


	2. Chapter 2

Blackwood – Chapter 1

Cassern

* * *

Edited – 2/8/18

* * *

Aidan's POV

It's the day of My Uncle's Funeral, Richard Lockwood, Tyler and I are greeting guests at the door. A Ford Bronco XLT pulls up to the front of the mansion and a man steps out. He's a werewolf, I can sense it "So, the black sheep returns." Tyler said "Tyler?" The Wolf asks "What happened to you? In my mind you're twelve years old." The Wolf said "Then that's two years older than the last time you saw me, Uncle Mason." Tyler said, Uncle Mason, I thought he looked familiar.

I haven't seen him since I was a toddler and he probably doesn't remember me but last time I saw he was untriggered. After Mason and Tyler embraced, he notices me "Mason Lockwood." He said as he puts his hand out for me to shake "I know, Aidan Blackwood." I say as I shake his hand "Blackwood? You wouldn't happen to my older Sister Moon Blackwood?" Mason asks "Yeah, she was my Mom." I answer.

Mason raises an eyebrow "Little Aidan? Oh wow." He said as he embraces me then he lets go "Wait, you said was. Is she—" He asks, I nod sadly "I'll tell you about it another time." I say "Well, good to see you guys again." Mason said "It's good to see you too. Come on inside." Tyler said to Mason. I smell a vampire walking towards the mansion, she looks like Elena and last I checked, Elena is human. Tyler greet her and invites her in "Hey Elena, Thanks for coming. Come on in." Tyler said, great yet another vampire can come in whenever they feel like it.

I'm in Uncle Richard's office with Tyler, who's drinking from a flask. Jeremy enters the office and sees us "Sorry, I was just looking for the…" Jeremy said "Bathroom is down the hall." Tyler tells him "Hey look… I'm sorry about your Dad." Jeremy said "Today has been a big day of sorrys from people who really don't give a crap." Tyler said "I remember when my Dad died; I had a house full of strangers telling me what a great guy he was." Jeremy said "The difference is in your case, it was true. My Dad was a dick." Tyler said "Yeah, yeah he was." Jeremy said in agreement "I found this in his desk." Tyler said and holds out his flask to Jeremy.

I'm in agreement with them Uncle Richard was a dick, an abusive dick to Tyler. I would prevent a scene from happening but I can't account for the times I wasn't by Tyler's side. Mason walks in "Hey, what's going on in here, Tyler?" Mason asks "Nothing, nothing." Tyler answers, Mason looks at Jeremy "You have somewhere else to be?" Mason asks as he motions for the flask, Jeremy gives the flask to Mason and leaves. Mason drinks from it and offers it to me, I shake my head then he hands back to Tyler; who drinks from it.

I'm still sitting in the office with Tyler, who's standing the desk. I stare up at the ceiling thinking about Uncle Richard's death, what the hell was going on during the Founder's Day Celebration. Suddenly I hear a smashing sound, I get up, surprised. It's Tyler, he's smashing up everything on Richard's desk. Carol walks in shocked "Tyler! What are you doing?" She asks surprised "I hate him." Tyler said "Oh, don't say that, honey." Carol said as she gently touches his shoulder to try and calm him down but he shoves her and I catch her from falling "Let me go!" Tyler shouts.

Mason enters and rushes over to Tyler and pushes him the floor "Get off of me!" Tyler shouts "Hey, Tyler! Hey, hey!" Mason shouts. Tyler continues to struggle "Get off me!" Tyler shouts "Look at me. Calm down. Settle down." Mason said. Tyler calms down "You alright, Carol?" I ask concerned, she nods but I think she's still in shock.

I'm cleaning up the mess that Tyler made in the office, when I sense someone behind me. I turn around, it's Mason "Oh, hey Mason." I say "We need to talk." Mason said. He motions for me to sit down, so I do, he looks me in eyes "When did you trigger your curse?" Mason asks "I didn't." I answer, he gives me a look "What? I didn't. I always had it. The difference between your curse and mine, is that mines lays dormant until I reach a certain age." I tell him.

Mason is stunned and shallows a lump in his throat "So… you, uh. You turned when you were…" He said "Thirteen years old, it was the most painful thing I've ever experienced, but after a few years I was able to control my shift just like Mom." I said. Mason eyes widen at what I said "Wait, you can control it, at will?" He asks, I nod "Even though, I do feel the need to shift during full moons but I don't have too." I say "But I thought wolves couldn't control it?" Mason asks.

Now I give him a look "I don't turn into a wolf, I turn into cat… more specifically a panther." I say. There's an awkward silence then Mason busts out laughing I glare at him, I punch him in the face. He chuckles "I deserved that." Mason said "Yeah, you did. Good night, Uncle Mason." I said as I head up to my room "Night, Aidan." I hear him say back.

The next morning, I went out for a run with Tyler and Mason, we get back to the mansion I smell a vampire; it's probably Damon. We're all breathing heavily "What was that? Like seven?" Tyler asks "Six, I don't count the last one. You crawled it." Mason answers "What?" Tyler said "I think Grandma Lockwood actually passed you, in her walker." Mason said amused "Yeah, okay. Shoes off. Mud… my Mom…" Tyler said, I take off my shoes.

Mason sits down and takes off his shoes "So all this anger and aggression you're talking about, you notice a difference when you exercise?" Mason asks "Dude, I play three varsity sports. I workout four times a week and run three. I'm gonna say no." Tyler answers "Do you have episodes? What exactly?" Mason asks "Starts out normal, I get angry typically over nothing. I'm angry guy. I don't know it just amplifies and I just go off." Tyler answers "You blackout?" Mason questions "Yeah, it's like I go blind with rage. Tyler answers "Is there a pattern? Like once a month, only at night?" Mason asks "All I know is I lose myself, you know? For that time, I become something else and I hate it." Tyler answers.

Tyler goes to upstairs, Mason looks at me "So, Aidan…" He said, I get up to go "Hey, wait… I'm sorry for last night. I shouldn't have laughed." Mason said "Mom was like me too, you know. So, I'll accept your apology." I say, Mason smiles then I leave.

Tyler and I, find Mason rummaging through Uncle Richard's bookshelves "What are you doing, huh?" Tyler asks "Nothing, just killing time, waiting for you." Mason said lying, I narrow my eyes at him "You looking for something?" Tyler asks "Yeah, actually. You know where I can find any family artifact stuff? Heirlooms?" Mason asks "You drained your trust fund already?" Tyler asks amused "I did that when I was 22. No, I'm just looking for this old piece of my Mom's. My Dad gave it to her when they got married. It's has sentimental value. Probably passed down to your dad. Could still be in the house here somewhere." Mason said "What's it look like?" Tyler asks "It's a moonstone: about the size of a hockey puck. Old, ugly, minimal monetary value." Mason answers lying "Hey man, whatever. Ask my Mom, I guess." Tyler said not believing a word he said "Yeah, cool, I'll do that. You guys ready?" Mason asks "Yeah." Tyler answers, I nod then we leave for the carnival. Just when I thought I could trust Mason, I guess not. My question is, what does he want with the moonstone?

We get to the School Carnival, Tyler and Mason are arm wrestling various people and I watch "Okay, He's the champ, who wants to go next?" Tyler asks "Stefan wants to go." I hear Damon said "Yeah, sure, I'll… give it a shot." Stefan says Reluctantly. Stefan joins us at the arm wrestling table "Get him Stef!" Damon said as they set up to arm wrestle each other "My Brother over there thinks I can beat you." Stefan said, Mason smirks "Your brother's wrong." He said. They start to wrestle, they both seem equally matched but Mason wins.

After the carnival, Tyler and I are walking to his car when someone bumps into Tyler "Watch where you're going." Tyler said "You got a problem?" The Guy said "Yeah, you walked right into me." Tyler said irritated, I try to pull Tyler away from this situation "What are you going to do about it?" He said trying to antagonize Tyler "You're kidding, right?" Tyler said getting angry.

I try to pull Tyler away again but he pushes me off, the guy pushes Tyler "You better back off." Tyler said getting pissed off, the gut pushes Tyler again "You hit me again, I swear to god…" Tyler threatens. The guy punches him, I go to stop them but I'm grabbed from behind by someone, I don't know it is but I headbutt him. He lets go of me, I flip him over onto the ground then I punch him in the face, knocking him out. I go to stop the fight Tyler is having but Mason arrives and pulls them apart, the guy fights off Mason then, Mason wolfs out on the guy; glowing eyes and stuff. And Tyler saw it all, after Mason knocks the guy out then we leave.

We get back home "All right, we're home." Mason said "Safe territory, enough with the silence." Tyler demands "Told you to leave it alone." Mason said "What was that you pulled?" Tyler questions "Brazilian martial arts. I took some classes a while back." Was Mason's stupid answer "Don't lie to me!" Tyler shouts "I'm not lying." Mason said lying "I saw something!" Tyler shouts again "You didn't see anything." Mason said "I saw your eyes, they glowed. You saw it, too. Right, Aidan." Tyler said, I don't say anything "Reflection of a car headlight maybe, that's all." Mason said, I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose at how stupid that was.

Tyler gives me a 'can you believe this' look "Reflection of a car headlight…" Tyler said clearly not believing him "Yes." Mason said "You really expect me to believe that?" Tyler asks "Tyler! You want to know what you saw?! You saw me get pissed off because I had to pull your delinquent as out of a fight!" Mason shouts then Tyler leaves angry. I glare at Mason, angry, my eyes glow an emerald green and Mason glares back flashing his amber eyes back. I scoff "Idiot." I mumble and head up to my room for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Blackwood – Chapter 2

Cassern

* * *

Aidan's POV

It's morning, Tyler follows Mason and I follow then both in my panther form. I follow them to the Old Lockwood Estate, there's an old cellar; I guess, Mason plans to chain himself during the full moon. I go back to the mansion before someone sees me. I'm at the swimming hole with Tyler and everyone is drinking and swimming, not a good combination, whatever "Is it me or did Aimee Bradley's ass get hot?" Tyler asks "All class." Matt answers sarcastically "Where is Forbes?" Tyler asks "I wish I knew." Matt answers "You guys are on the outs already?" Tyler asks "No. we're fine. I'm fine. I'm just not sure what is." Matt answers.

Mason arrives in his car "What's your Uncle doing here?" Matt asks, Tyler and I approach his car "You busting us or joining us?" Tyler asks Mason "Neither. Hoping you can make sure everyone is out of here by dark." Mason said "What happens after dark?" Tyler asks "Someone ends up wasted and dead at the bottom of the lake." Mason answers, Tyler laughs "You heard your Mom. The family is liable if anything happens." Mason said, "Don't be a party killer." Tyler said "Hey, I didn't say you had to stop partying, I just said you had to take it elsewhere." Mason said "Alright, we'll be out of here." Tyler said then Mason leaves.

I see Stefan and Caroline approaches us, Caroline seems different… she's a vampire, how did this happen? I leave, nothing against Caroline, I just don't want to be around vampires right now. The moon is at its apex, I shift into a panther and made my way to the Old Lockwood Estate. I see Tyler and Aimee Bradley enter the cellar, that idiot, Mason runs out before Tyler and Aimee see him. I trail after him to his car, he tries to chain himself to a tree but he screams in pain and runs towards his car entering it, he transforms painfully in his car then I hear him growling.

Mason finishes his transformation, I hear someone approach Mason's car, it's Stefan. What is he doing? He looks inside Mason jumps out and pounces on Stefan then leaves, I follow after him. I trail him for awhile all the way back to the old cellar where Stefan, Caroline, and Tyler are at, he tries to bite Caroline but I push him off of her. I growl at Mason and He growls back then we charge at each other biting and clawing at each other "No!" Tyler shouts, we stop fighting then Mason speeds away. They all look at me cautiously and I look at them then turn around and walk away.

I took my time getting to Mason's car still as a panther, I see Tyler caught up with Mason "Wanna toss me those?" Mason asks, Tyler passes him a bag "It was you?" Tyler asks, Mason nods "Then who was that lion?" Tyler asks. I make my appearance known, Tyler backs away slightly as I shift back into a human "Aidan?" Tyler said stunned "I'm a panther, not a lion." I say a little irritated, Mason chuckles.

The next day, I see Mason about to leave when Tyler stops him "Hey, Mason, got a second?" He asks "No, man, barbecue at Jenna Sommers' house." Mason answers "Come on, man; give me two minutes, alright? You can't keep dodging me. I' freaking out here!" Tyler said frantically "Tyler, what do you want to say, man? Yes, I turned into a wolf. No, it's not gonna happen to you." Mason said, why is he being vague, he might as well rip the band-aid off "How do you know that?" Tyler asks "Because you're not gonna trigger the curse. Your Dad didn't know anything about any of this neither did I until it happened to me." Mason said "How does it get triggered?" Tyler asks "Ignorances is bliss, trust me." Mason said, I scoff "You blow back into town with some supernatural family secret and you expect to not ask questions?" Tyler asks.

"I can't say anything more, I'm sorry, Tyler. It's just better for you if I don't." Mason answers "You ever find that moonstone?" Tyler asks, that moonstone, why is everyone obsessed with this stone? I mean, I know why everyone is obsessed with it but it's caused me nothing but strife and grief. "Do you know where it is?" Mason asks "What's so special about it?" Tyler asks back "I told you, it was my Mom's. It's sentimental. Look, just don't worry about it. Forget I even brought it up, alright? See you later." Mason answers then he leaves.

Tyler turns around and sees me "Are gonna keep secrets from me, too?" He asks "No, I'll tell you about our supernatural family secret." I answer. I tell him that the Blackwoods are were-panthers and that the Lockwoods are werewolves, I tell that our curses are different and that his has to be triggered "How is the curse triggered?" Tyler asks, I shallow nervously "You have to kill someone, either directly or indirectly." I tell him "Oh… did you…?" Tyler asks, I shake my head "No, I told you, my curse is different, if you can even call it that. It was a curse at first then it became like breathing." I say. I tell him about how I used to change every full moon but then after five years I was able to control my shift, like Mom.

Later, Mason comes back from the barbecue, I smell blood on him; I guess one of the Salvatores made their move, my money is on Damon. Tyler sees Mason "How was that barbecue?" Tyler asks "Not great. Are you still pissed?" Mason asks "Are you still keeping secrets?" Tyler asks "Yep." Mason answers "Then I'm still pissed. Hey, you know I was thinking about that stone you were looking for. I might know a couple places it could be." Tyler said "Do you thinks this is a joke? If you know where it is then tell me." Mason said irritated. "I know how the curse is triggered, Aidan told me." Tyler said, Mason looks at me "You told him?!" He said angry "Yes, I did. Ignorance is not bliss." I say then I go up to my room because I don't want to get into a pissing contest with him.

The next day, I'm the Mystic Grill with Tyler sitting at a table, Jeremy approaches our table "Hey, how have you guys been?" He asks, I don't answer "Since when?" Tyler asks back "I don't know, I haven't seen you guys since your Father's funeral. I just figured maybe you'd want…" Jeremy said "We're fine, Gilbert." Tyler said irritated "Yeah, okay." Jeremy said. Jeremy starts to leave but Tyler stops him "Wait, hold up. Bad day, bad mouth. Listen, you were cool that day, at the wake. Thanks for that. I felt like kind of a freak show." Tyler said "Yeah, I know the feeling well. What are you doing here?" Jeremy asks "Distracting myself." Tyler answers, Aimee and Sarah approach our table.

Tyler texted them, apparently, we're going to do some underage drinking at the mansion. We're all lounging in living room, everyone is drinking, except me, I don't really drink that much. Sarah sees a sketchbook in Jeremy's bag and takes it "Can I see?" She asks "No, no. No way." Jeremy said "I want to see." Aimee said "Yeah, let's see. What's Van Gogh got going on?" Tyler said, Jeremy glances nervously at us "Okay, yeah. Check it out." Jeremy said.

I take a peek with Sarah "Ohh, scary demon wolf thing." Sarah said, I glance Jeremy, who looks up at me nervously and I can sense that Tyler is uncomfortable "What's this about?" Tyler asks as he grabs the sketchbook from Sarah "Just some sketches. You still draw, Tyler?" Jeremy asks "A little, but not much. You know, I've got something I'm actually working on. Come on, I'll show." Tyler said lying, what is he up to? "Yeah. Okay, sure." Jeremy said.

They go into the office and Tyler closes the door, I get up and go to the office because I'm pretty sure Tyler is going to murder Jeremy. I open the door and find Jeremy pushed up against a wall by Tyler "I can't… I can't breathe!" Jeremy said "Answer me! Why? Why wolf pictures?" Tyler said angrily. I pull them apart "Tyler, calm down." I say then I turn back to Jeremy and gently wrap my hand around his throat, I give his throat a little squeeze to let him know I'm not playing around "What do you know?" I ask "I know what you are." Jeremy answers.

I let go of his throat and chuckle "And how do you know this?" I ask "My Uncle John left this old diary lying around. It was written by a crazy Gilbert ancestor who wrote about this curse that ran in your family." Jeremy answers "Yeah, his is a curse. Mine not so much, right?" I say, glancing at Tyler.

Tyler nods "So… you're a…?" Jeremy asks "A wolf? I'm sorry, werewolf? No. I mean, not yet. Just saying that out loud, I sound insane." Tyler answers "I don't think so but then again, I always did believe in the crazy stuff." Jeremy said "According to Aidan, I have to trigger the curse by killing someone. Either by murder or accident then boom: next full moon I'm howling on all fours." Tyler said.

"Then what about your Uncle, what's he doing here?" Jeremy asks, I scoff "His shady ass, I don't know why he's here but it's not for us." I answer "Well, I think he's here for this." Tyler said as he pulls out the moonstone from his pocket and holds it up. They talk about the moonstone and Tyler tells Jeremy that he doesn't trust Mason, which is good because I don't trust him either.

Sarah and Aimee burst in "Found you!" Sarah said tipsy "Hey, you guys are missing all the drinking." Aimee said "Oh, I'm sorry. Were you guys having a moment?" Sarah asks "No, we're good." Tyler answers. Sarah sees the moonstone "Hey, hey, what is that?" She asks, Aimee snatches the stone from Tyler "Pretty." She said. They started playing catch with the stone, Tyler chases Sarah up the stairs. Tyler get the stone back but in doing so Sarah tumbles down the stairs and lies there motionless "Sarah!" Jeremy shouts "Sarah, oh my god!" Aimee exclaims "She fell!" Tyler said "She's not moving. Oh my god." Aimee said, Sarah opens one eye and laughs. Everyone lets out a sigh of relief, that was close.


	4. Chapter 4

Blackwood – Chapter 3

Cassern

* * *

Aidan's POV

This morning has been busy, I'm helping Carol with preparing The Masquerade Ball along Matt and Tyler. They are carrying a table and are about to drop it "Boys! Be careful with that! It's from the 1800s." Carol chastises "Mom, we got it." Tyler said trying to reassure her. Carol makes me help them and I do, we move the table carefully to where it's supposed to be.

Matt is hanging up lanterns while Tyler is holding up the ladder, I'm arranging chairs. I see Jeremy approach Tyler as Matt leaves elsewhere "Hey, man." Jeremy greets "Hey!" Tyler greets back "Hey, so I did a little research on that stone you showed me." Jeremy said, I narrow my eyes at him; what is he up to? "What? Why?" Tyler asks "I don't know. Curiosity, boredom." Jeremy said lying. Tyler tells Jeremy that he gave the stone to Mason because he doesn't want any part of the supernatural drama that comes with that stone and I don't blame him.

I'm moving some boxes around when I over hear a conversation "Anyone seen Mason?" Tyler asks "He, uh, he took off. He said he wasn't sure he'd be back." Stefan answers lying "So weird." Tyler said. I start to leave "Aidan, where are you going?" Tyler questions but I don't answer and continue walking. I shift into my panther form and ran to the Salvatore's Boarding House, when I get near I stop, because I smell… blood and… wolfsbane. I hear Damon from the house "He wants me to kill him, anyway. Don't you Mason? It really is a curse, isn't it?" Damon asks "I love her!" Mason shouts "Oh, I know! I've been where you are. But Katherine will only rip your heart out. Let me do it for her." Damon said then I hear a squishing sound followed by Mason groaning.

I felt it, Mason's dead, I let out a roar in anguish then I run back home. Why didn't I try to save him? Why did it hurt so much when I heard him die? I didn't even trust him. I get to my room and sit on my bed, tears falling down my face "Hey, Aidan, Mason's…" Tyler said but see me in my state "Woah, dude… you alright?" He asks, I wipe my tears "Yeah… I'm fine, just thinking about my Mom." I say lying "Oh… uh, Mason's gone. He left." Tyler said, I sigh "Yeah, I figured." I say.

Tyler goes to his room and I sit here with my thoughts, when Mason was killed… it felt like when Mom died… it hurts… so much. I curl up in my bed as more tears spill from my eyes. I wake up the next day and it's almost night time. Oh, crap! The Masquerade Ball, I have to get ready. I'm in a suit as the Masquerade Ball is underway, I find Tyler and Carol in Uncle Richard's Office "Aidan, you look so handsome." Carol said, I smile slightly "You don't look too bad yourself." I say, Carol smiles "Another compliment, I'll fall over for sure." She said playfully "Come on, let's put on our masks on. Let's just go out there and pretend to have fun." Tyler said "I think I need a cocktail first." Carol said, I chuckle and we got out to the Ball.

Later into the Ball, I'm in Richard's Office with Matt, Tyler, Aimee, and Sarah. We're drinking, yes, even I'm drinking "We're not supposed to be in here." Tyler said "Yeah, I know but we really need to turn this party up. Another shot?" Matt said "Hey, I want a shot." Aimee said "Me too and then we have to dance." Sarah said "Yes." Aimee agrees "You know, usually it's me corrupting you. I like this." Tyler said and they drink. Then they leave to go dance I stay behind and continue drinking on the couch, my eyes start to get heavy. I guess, I had a bit too much alcohol then I pass out.

I wake from my drunken stupor to a commotion "Let me go!" Matt shouts struggling against Caroline then she elbows him in the face, knocking him out "How did you…?" Tyler asks "Matt failed. If Matt fails, I can't." I hear someone say, still in my stupor "Tyler, look out!" Caroline shouts. Sarah stabs Tyler in the chest then he pushes her away and she hits her head hard against the desk, and falls to the floor dead "No, no, no! come on, wake up! Sarah, open your eyes, wake up! This can't be happening! Sarah! Sarah, get up! Sarah! Open your eyes! This can't be happening! Not like this!" Tyler pleads.

Now I'm awake, Tyler grabs his head and screams "Tyler, what's happening?" Caroline questions concerned "Get away!" Tyler shouts "What happening?!" Caroline asks again "You know what's happening." I say glancing at her as my eyes flash an emerald green then I look back at Tyler; he raises his head and his eyes flash amber. Caroline explains what happened in Richard's office to Carol, I look at Tyler "You know I'll help you through this, right?" I say, he looks at me and nods, I smile slightly then I get up and go to my room. Tyler's a werewolf now, and I'll help him through his first full moon.

The next day, I'm at school walking with Tyler to his locker, he tries to open it but ends up pulling off the dial "Tyler, you gotta be careful. Your stronger than the average human now." I tell him, he nods then I go to class. It's after school and I'm playing basketball with Tyler and some other guys, I pass him the ball then he jumps up using his new strength and makes a slam dunk across the court. One of the guys playing freaks out a bit but Tyler ignored him when he saw Caroline and walks over to her, I watch from a distance. They talk for a moment then Caroline starts to leave, Tyler grabs her but she flips him on the ground, I stifle a laugh. Tyler gets back up and leaves angrily then he kicks a garbage can that flies into a car, I rush towards him and drag him away "Idiot." I grumble as I push him "What the hell was that?!" I scold "She was lying! She's a… werewolf." Tyler said whispering the last part.

I scoff "No, she isn't, she's a vampire." I tell him, Tyler gives me a look "What?" He asks confused then he scoffs "Yeah, right." He said not believing me "Fine, go confront her, I'm sure she'll tell you if you push her enough but don't get killed." I say. Tyler shakes his head and walks away, I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose. Why is my Cousin such an idiot?

I go home and wait for Tyler to come back. Tyler finally comes back from confronting Caroline "So?" I ask "You were right, she is a vampire." Tyler said "Told you." I say "How did you know?" Tyler asks "I knew the whole time, I could smell it." I tell him. Tyler gives me a look "How?" He asks "I'll tell you later, what else did she say?" I ask him, Tyler said that she was vague about any questions he asked but she also told him that she was the only vampire in town.

I scoff "What?" Tyler asks confused "There's other vampires in town." I tell him, he's stunned "Who?" He asks. I shake my head "Nope, if you become aware of them, there likely to kill you. Vampire are stronger than wolves and there's only two of us." I tell him, he nods but he probably won't let it go. I look him for a moment "So, the full moon is coming soon, have you thought about it at all?" I ask him, he nods "Good." I say "I think, Caroline wants to help." Tyler said. I sigh, great, a vampire, a wolf, and a panther… on a full moon, there's gotta be a joke in there somewhere.


	5. Chapter 5

Blackwood – Chapter 4

Cassern

* * *

Aidan's POV

A week has passed since Tyler activated his curse, everything was the same but I can tell Tyler was freaking out about it. His first transformation, I find him in his Dad's office watching Mason's transformation and it's brutal. I'm glad I don't have to go through that anymore but I'll help Tyler with his transformation tomorrow. Tyler calls Mason again and leaves a message, I enter the office "Tyler, why are you calling him? I told you that I would help you." I tell him, he looks nervous "I know, I'm just… scared." He admits honestly, "I know." I say.

Tyler and I are about to head out when Carol joins us "You guys heading out?" She asks "Yeah… lunch at the grill, I've got practice and I'll probably go out. We'll be late." Tyler tells her. We're about to leave when we hear a knock at the front door, Tyler opens it. It's a woman, blonde hair, pretty, and she's a wolf "Hi." She greets, "Hi." Tyler greets back "Sorry. Rude. You have no idea who I am. I'm Jules, a friend of Mason's from Florida. You must be Tyler." She said looking at Tyler. Jules looks at me "Hi. Who are you?" She asks, I don't answer "This is Aidan, my Cousin." Tyler answers for me "Look, it's nice to meet you but what are you doing here?" He asks, "Sorry, I know it's weird for me to just stop by but I'm trying to track down Mason." Jules said. "Mason's back in Florida. He has been for a while." Carol explains, I look away knowing that isn't true "See… that's the thing… he's not." Jules tells her. I was hoping for no trouble during the full moon and I'm pretty sure she's gonna bring some.

Tyler and I get to the Grill and sit at Caroline's table "Hey." Tyler greets "Hey. What's wrong?" She asks. Tyler tells her about Jules and how she's here looking for Mason, it feels like someone is watching us possibly eavesdropping on us. I glance around looking bored even though I am and I notice that the history teacher, Mr. Saltzman. He trying and failing to not look interested in Tyler's and Caroline's conversation, I would chalk it up to concerned teacher but, in this town, you can never know.

Later, we drive out to the woods, Tyler gets his stuff out of his trunk and Caroline is with us. "I'm sure he's okay." She said talking about Mason and I know she's lying "Yeah, anyway… let's do this." Tyler said. We're down in the Lockwood Cellar and I'm helping Tyler prepare the chains "Tell me you brought me the instruction manual." Caroline states trying to lighten the mood, "Tell me you brought the wolfsbane." Tyler said "Yes, not an easy herb to find. This is it." Caroline said. She gives it to him "Tyler don't—" I warn but I'm too late, it burns his skin when goes to touch it and he yelps quickly pulling his hand away "Idiot, don't touch it. Caroline put it in this water bottle." I say as I hand her the bottle.

Caroline mixes the wolfsbane in the water bottle "The Guy at the hardware store this set-up could hold to 5,000 pounds." Tyler said "Is that more than a werewolf can pull?" Caroline asks "I don't know, Aidan?" Tyler asks me "Uh… not sure, didn't test it out. All I know is that wolves are stronger than human and vampires are stronger than wolves." I answer, glancing at Caroline. She looks surprised "You told him about me." She chastises looking at Tyler "He already knew." He tells her "What? How?" She asks, I point to my nose "Your scent." I answer.

Caroline looks at me a bit nervous "Oh." She said "Tyler, how are you doing?" Caroline asks "Still human." He answers as he takes off his shirt, "Oh my god, you're not gonna get naked, are you?" Caroline asks uncomfortable "It's elastic. What should I wear? I don't think it like 'The Hulk', where I get to keep my pants." Tyler explains, well, he's right about that. Caroline starts to blush and looks away.

I'm sure the full moon is about to hit its apex, I mean… I can feel it and I know Tyler does. He takes the bottle of wolfsbane water "Are you sure you want to do that?" Caroline asks "Yeah. Mason said it'll diminish my strength so I can't break free." Tyler answers then he starts to take a few gulps then he begins to choke and gag, which makes him vomit onto the ground. Caroline goes to comfort him. I move her away from him as he starts to writhe in pain "I'm burning up. It burns!" Tyler cries out, "I know just breathe through this, okay?" Caroline said trying to comfort him "Just, let it happen, Cousin. I know it hurts but let it happen, okay." I tell him.

Tyler looks me in the eyes "Okay." He said then looks at Caroline "You should go. You should leave." He tells her "Not yet." She said. Tyler screams as his bones start to break, Caroline screams as well scared for Tyler "It hurts. It hurts." He groans. Caroline and I watch as Tyler's bones continue to break "Get out!" He shouts "No!" Caroline shouts back "Get out! I don't want to hurt you." Tyler said "No! No." Caroline said as she moves past me and embraces Tyler, what the hell is she thinking? Caroline is still holding him "It's okay. You'll fight through this, okay?" Caroline said comforting him.

Tyler screams again his eye turn yellow and his fangs are out I pull Caroline away "Go. Now." I say as my eyes turn emerald. Caroline leaves, Tyler tries to charge at her but I stop him. We grapple each other I can hear Caroline sobbing in the background "Go!" I shout then I push Tyler away. I take my clothes off and shift into my panther form, Tyler is in his wolf form. We circle each other, Tyler growls at me I growl back then we charge at each other clawing and biting. This went on for a while until we tired each other out, Tyler turned back into a human and collapsed onto the ground then I turn back into a human and fall to my knees.

I hear the cellar door open "Tyler? Aidan?" Caroline said, she finds us both naked "Caroline." Tyler groans. Caroline rushes towards us and puts a jacket on Tyler then throws me a pair of pants. I sluggishly put them on "You are all right?" She asks, I nod "You all right, Cousin?" I ask still tired "No, I'm not." He said as he starts crying, Caroline embraces him. I would tell him it gets easier but it doesn't, it's only less painful.

The next day, I'm getting ready for school when I hear knock near my door. I turn around "Hey, Tyler." I greet "Hey." Tyler greets back "You all right?" I ask, he nods "My muscles are sore, though." He said "Are you… all right?" Tyler asks back "Yeah, kinda sore. You packed a punch." I say smiling a bit. Tyler looks uncomfortable "Sorry." He said "Don't be. It's better I fight you and keep you in one area then you going off killing innocent people." I tell him, "Thanks." Tyler tells me sincerely "No problem, Cousin." I say. Tyler leaves for school but I stay behind.

Because I smell another scent, a wolf, I go out into the wood and follow the scent. I find Jules standing there in the woods I cross my arms over my chest "What do you want?" I ask her "I've never met a were-panther before." Jules said "Uh huh, my question." I say not interested in who she's never met in her life, "I told you and Tyler, I'm looking for Mason. So, you can control your transformation?" She asks "Yes. He's gone." I tell her. Jules narrows her eyes at me "No, he was murdered." She tells me, "I know, that's what I said. I… I heard him… be…" I can't finish my sentence as tears start to well up in my eyes "Oh… oh my god. I'm so sorry." Jules said as she comes towards me and hugs me rubbing my back, comforting me. I don't hug back but tears fall down my face "I… I didn't know what to do… I'm only one panther against two vampires." I sob, "Shh, it's okay. We'll avenge Mason, you, me, and Tyler." She assures me.

Later, I'm at the Grill with Jules waiting for Tyler, I texted him to meet me here and that I'm here with Jules. Tyler finally gets here, he sits at our table "Thank you for coming." Jules said "So, what do you want from us?" Tyler asks. Jules tells us she wants to be our friend because Mason would've wanted that, she tells him that she knows he's a werewolf and that I'm a panther, also she knows that Caroline is a vampire.

When Tyler asks about Mason, she tells him that Mason was murdered and that Caroline and her friends are responsible. I know for a fact that she didn't do it, she may have been told about his murder but I don't believe she was involved. Tyler narrows his eyes at Jules "Who are you?" He asks, "I'm your friend, there are other like us and they're on there way." She answers. Wait, she's bringing more wolves here, I sigh internally. Tyler looks at me to say something but I just shrug my shoulders, all I know is that I have some doubts about Jules.


	6. Chapter 6

Blackwood – Chapter 5

Cassern

* * *

Aidan's POV

After Jules told Tyler about what happened to Mason, he confronted Caroline that next morning but I didn't go with him. Besides, I know Caroline didn't have anything to do with Mason's death. All this stuff is just reopening old wounds about my Mom and now Mason, the doorbell rings and Tyler opens the door, it's Jules. Tyler lets her in "I was right, wasn't I? Your little vampire friend, she was lying." She said "What do you want?" Tyler asks her "I want you to understand that a vampire can never be your friend. It's our nature to be enemies." Jules said, I roll my eyes.

She sounds ridiculous I mean, I don't trust vampires as a rule but I don't go out of my way to make enemies of them. Tyler gives her a look "You know how stupid that sounds?" He asks skeptically "You need to leave here, it's not safe. You too, Aidan." Jules said to us "We can't run away with you. We barely even know you. My Mom would freak. Our life is here." Tyler explains, "Your old life. Your new life is just beginning. You have so much to learn." Jules tells him "Like what?" Tyler asks "How to survive. You've triggered the curse, Tyler. It's important you learn what it means to be a lycanthrope. We live by a code of loyalty, we take care of each other. It's my duty and honor to help you, both of you. Please let me." Jules pleads. Tyler reluctantly agrees and I say nothing, I'm just gonna watch my Cousin's back.

Later, I'm in my room when I pick up a scent… a vampire. I sneak downstairs and follow the scent to Uncle Richard's office. I find Stefan with Tyler, and he has Tyler pushed against a wall "Tyler? Aidan? I'm leaving for the memorial." Carol said then she leaves. Stefan releases Tyler "Maybe we're getting off on the wrong foot, here." He said "What happened to Mason?" Tyler asks "Tyler, there's a lot for us to talk about." Stefan said.

Tyler tries to leave but Stefan grabs him "I wouldn't do that. Without a full moon, you're no match for me." Stefan said in a veiled threat. That makes me angry I extend my claws and lightly step towards Stefan, I put one of my clawed hands around his neck and the other pressed against his spine "I think I might, now let go of my Cousin before I tear out your throat and rip out your spine." I threaten. Stefan slowly let's go of Tyler and I move my claw from his neck but I keep the one on his spine until he's a distance away from us. Stefan looks at me shocked and surprised "You can control your abilities?" He asks, I nod "It took a few years but yes, I can. You said you wanted to talk, so talk." I say with my claws still out.

"Look, about Caroline, no matter what her flaws are, when push comes to shove, you're gonna want that girl on your side. She's your friend, stop being a dick to her." Stefan said, I glance at Tyler glaring at him a little "I thought vampires hated werewolves." Tyler states. "That's something leftover from another time. It doesn't have to be that way anymore. We go to the same school, we have the same friends. We keep the same secrets. This can work, Tyler. Aidan. I mean, it's your home too. I want this to work." Stefan pleads trying to make a case for peace.

Tyler's phone buzzes, we stare at Stefan, my Cousin rushes to his phone then I slash at Stefan but he vamp-speeds around me and pushes me away landing hard onto the floor "Help, help!" Tyler shouts into his phone. Stefan grabs his phone and hangs it up "Who's number was that, hm?" He demands, Tyler say nothing then Stefan tosses the phone "Damn it Tyler! I'm trying to save your life can't you see that?" Stefan said. I growl lowly as I get up from the floor then I rush towards Stefan and plunge my claws into his back. Stefan screams in pain "And you're doing a bang-up job but leave protecting my Cousin to me." I snarl then I slash my claws upwards on his back, and I kick him away. My eyes flash emerald and fangs are out then I let out a mighty roar. Which makes Stefan thinks twice about retaliating and he doesn't.

I calmed down a bit and let out a breath, I sit down the couch. I look up and, both Tyler and Stefan are staring at me "What? I got my anger out, though it was on the wrong Salvatore." I say, "Uh, um… I'm sorry about Mason." Stefan tells me. I chuckle "He was an idiot… trying to take out vampires by himself. Thanks for your apology but it means nothing if I don't hear from the person who actually killed Mason." I say. Stefan is at a loss for words "Okay, you want us to be friends, fine, we're friends but don't act like your trying to save Tyler or me. You're just trying to clean up Damon's mess." I state.

Stefan has a look of guilt on his face "I don't know what else to say. I came back to this town because I wanted a life, I wanted to exist where I could have friends and where I could build a family. I have that here. We can all have that." Stefan said, I scoff. Stefan's phone rings and he answers it. Jules and her pack kidnapped Caroline because she thinks that Tyler and I are being held hostage, I mean, I can understand why she'd think that… Tyler did scream into the phone.

Now we're in the woods I hear Jules and she hears us "I know you're out there." She said, Stefan, Tyler, and I make our presence known "Where's Caroline?" Stefan asks "Locked up tight." Jules said smugly, that makes me slightly angry "Let her go, and I'll release Tyler and Aidan. It doesn't have to get any messier than it already has. I'm not your enemy." Stefan said. Jules smirks "It's a little late to be waving the white flag, don't you think?" She said "You need to leave town. No one else has to get hurt." Stefan said trying to reason with her "I'm not leaving without Tyler and Aidan." Jules said, "They're free to make their own decision, as soon as you release Caroline." Stefan said.

Damon appears "My Brother, the peacemaker. Since Stefan got here before me I'm gonna let him try it his way before I resort to my way, which is a little bloodier. So give us Caroline." He demands putting his arm around my shoulder, I shrug him off and he smirks. Jules glares at the Salvatores "Let them go." She demands "Gives us Caroline. Without a full moon it's not an even fight and you know it. We will take you." Damon threatens. Jules smirks smugly "I'm not so sure about tough guy." She said then whistles and her pack walks out holding weapons, they have stake, cross-bows, and… is that a flame-thrower? Where the hell did they get that? "Let's try this again. Give us Tyler and Aidan." Jules demands.

Damon looks at us a little nervous "You heard her. Go. Get over there." He said, Tyler and I walk over to Jules "Which one of you killed Mason?" A Male wolf asks the Salvatores "Uh, that'd be me." Damon answers "Boys, make sure that one suffers." He tells his packmates. The Salvatores and Jules' pack start to fight, so Tyler and I go inside the RV and find Caroline in a cage "Tyler, there's a latch on the door and I can't get to it." She tells him but for some reason my Cousin hesitates "Tyler, what are—" I say then I scoff and push him out of the way. I pull the latch and help Caroline out of the cage but Jules grabs her from me and puts a gun to her neck, I growl ready to pounce.

When suddenly every wolf except for Tyler and I start to scream in pain, an African-American Male appears. I think he's a witch because his hands are out and he chanting quietly "Elijah made a promise to Elena. I'm here to see it's upheld. You need to go. Get out of here. Now." The Witch said to the Salvatores and they leave. Then the Witch looks at us "When your friends awaken, give them a message: they need to get the hell out of this town." He tells us and leaves. I start to leave "Where are you going?" Tyler asks "Home." I answer, "And if you are smart, you'd come with me." I say. Tyler doesn't say anything and looks down at the ground, I sigh and shake my head then walk away. I get home, go to my room and lay on my bed, I think about what that Witch said to the Salvatores. Who's Elijah? And what deal did Elena make with him?

The next day, I go to the Grill and sit at a booth, and order some food. I look around and see Caroline and Bonnie at a table, I look away. I'm not sure how they feel about me since those wolves came to town. I feel someone approach my booth, it's Caroline "Hi." She said "Hi." I say back, a little nervous "Thanks for saving me." She said, "Yeah, no problem. You're a good person, doesn't matter if you're a vampire." I tell her. Caroline smiles "Thanks." She said then goes back to her table.

Later, Tyler enters the Grill and approaches Caroline, he tries to talk to her but she waves him off, and they bump shoulders making her bag fall. I see Tyler pocket something from her fallen bag then tries to apologizes to her but Caroline walks away. Tyler leaves and I follow after him, I follow him to the woods. Great, he's gonna trust these wolves over his own Cousin, I over hear their conversation. Apparently, they're going to take Elena; who's at Dunham Lake. I think her family has a house up there, I start to run to Dunham Lake.

I get there but it seems they beat me here because I smell blood, I rush towards the scent of blood. There's a garage I push open the door to find Tyler pointing a gun at Stefan, I rush Tyler knocking the gun out of his hand and pushing him against the wall, my arm against his throat "What are you doing?!" I shout my eyes flashing emerald in anger. "I wanted to break my curse." Tyler said desperately, "At the cost of Elena's life." I tell him.

Tyler's eyes widen "Wha—" He asks surprised, I let him go "Yeah, your wolves didn't tell you that, did they? In order to break the curse, Elena has to die." I state. I let go of Tyler and glare at him "I should knock your lights out, but I'm not. I'm gonna help Salvatore and you think about who your friends are." I say to my Cousin. I pull the bullet out of Stefan "Thanks." He said "Don't. I'm just looking out for my Cousin, now go save Elena." I say then he vamp-speeds out of the garage. I turn to my Cousin, Who's on the verge of tears "S…sorry." He said "Apologize to your friends." I tell him, he leaves. I lean against the wall and sigh deeply, my Cousin is gonna get killed if he keeps trusting the wrong people.

Later, Tyler said his goodbyes to his friends and left a letter for Carol. I'm in a car with Jules and Tyler "You sure about this." I ask Tyler, he nods "Sorry about Brady and your friends, but if I'm gonna go with you, no more lies." Tyler said to Jules, she nods "No more lies. You're doing the right thing. You both are." She said glancing at me. I'm just here to watch out for my Cousin "I can't stay here, not like this." Tyler said to Jules. She starts her car and we drive off with her, away from Mystic Falls.

* * *

AN- Next chapter Aidan and Klaus finally meet


	7. Chapter 7

Blackwood – Chapter 6

Cassern

* * *

Aidan's POV

It's been three months since I left Mystic Falls with Tyler and Jules. Tyler's been getting better at handling full moons and Jules is actually a decent person when she's not being manipulative. Tyler gets a call from Carol, she got in an accident and is in the hospital. So, Tyler and I go back to Mystic Falls, a place with nothing but drama. But Carol got hurt and I do want to see if she's all right.

We're back in Mystic Falls and we get to the hospital, to Carol's room "Tyler? Aidan?" She said drowsy "Mom." Tyler said and gently kisses her forehead "You're back." Carol said "We're back." Tyler said, I smile. We leave Carol to rest in her room when Jules walks up to us "What are you doing here?" Tyler asks, "I should be asking you that. I told you not to come." Jules said "She's my Mother. I had to." Tyler said, "Now we have to get out of here; lock yourselves up before tonight." Jules said, oh yeah, I almost forgot that the full moon was tonight. We're out in the parking lot when someone calls out our name "Tyler? Jules? Aidan?" They said, it's Caroline "I'll give you a few minutes." Jules said, Tyler goes and talks with Caroline. I walk with Jules when suddenly my brain feels like it's on fire I groan in pain and everything turns black.

I wake up in a bed groaning, gripping my head "Sorry, about that." Someone said, it was a man. He has blonde hair and blue eyes, also an accent. He's a vampire and an ancient one because he radiates power, my instincts are telling me to run. I shallow a lump in my throat "I'm Klaus, an Original Vampire." He said, original vampire? "What, you're the first vampire?" I ask, he smirks confirming my answer "Yes, I'm one of the first vampires." Klaus said, one of them? There's more? "And what do you want with me?" I ask nervously, scared of his answer.

Klaus walks slowly towards me I have to stop myself from backing away "I wanted to see the last living were-panther." He said, I look away "Also, the last living Blackwood." I mumble sadly. Klaus chuckles "No, you're not." He said. I look up at him "What?" I ask surprised "Yes, your last living relative wanted me to find you as a favor but I have to admit, I don't want to give you up yet." He said smirking. Okay, I don't like this conversation anymore, I side-step Klaus running past him out the bedroom and to the front door, I open it only to be stopped by an invisible wall. Must be some kind of spell I turn around to find Klaus in front of me "Where are you going, love?" He said smirking.

I growl, my eyes flash emerald and bring my claws out "Ah, so you can control your abilities, interesting." He said, I charge at him. He dodges all my slashes and grabs both my wrist and painfully squeezes them. I scream in pain, he leans in close to my face "Bad kitty." He whispers, "Let me go!" I growl, he does "Are you calm now, love?" Klaus asks, "Stop calling me that." I say irritated. I look around at the apartment and see… "Elena?" I ask but I catch her scent, she's a vampire. She that vampire who's been impersonating Elena I have no idea what her name is "That's Katherine, Elena's doppelganger." Klaus tells me. Hm, not sure what a doppelganger is but I'm guessing it's the reason why everyone is after Elena.

Klaus told me what's been going on in Mystic Falls these past months and I'm glad I left when I did, now I'm starting to regret it "You're awfully calm, planning your next escape?" Klaus asks, I shake my head "Just biding my time." I tell him "Well, don't you want to hear about your relative?" He asks "What's the point, since your holding me hostage." I say. Klaus grabs my chin and gently lifts it with so I'm looking up at him "Of course your gonna see him but I want to spend some time with you, get to know you before I hand you off to him." He said, I smack his hand away and sit down on the couch. Klaus smirks "Well, I've got a curse to break." He said and leaves. I look at Katherine, god, she looks exactly like Elena or is it the other way around. She gives me a fake smile, I roll my eyes and get up from the couch, and go to back to the bedroom.

The full moon is out I can feel it, Klaus is probably doing is ritual as we speak, I wonder where Tyler is? I hope he's somewhere away from people when he's transforming. More time passes and I feel an intense need to shift. I get up and approach the front door opening it, I push my hand towards the doorway. The invisible wall is gone I step past the doorway "Where are you going?" Katherine asks "Out." I answer walking away.

I shift into my panther form and run, I don't know where to but I'm running. I find a wolf in the wood tearing apart some campers, I growl. The wolf notices me, we circle each other growling and snapping our jaws at each other. Then we charge at each other, clawing and biting. This last lasted for almost two day, the wolf was stronger but I was able to keep with it until I collapsed from exhaustion. I wake up naked, and see Klaus and a Dude in a suit "You've been busy." The Suit said "That was amazing. How long has it been?" Klaus asks "Almost two days. Full moon came and went. You remained a wolf." The Suit answers and throws some clothes to Klaus.

I get up and sneak away as Klaus gets dressed "And where do you think your going, love?" I hear Klaus say, I attempt to run but The Suit is in front of me in seconds. Okay, he's a vampire too, I chuckle and turn around to find Klaus in front of me smirking with clothes. He pushes them on me and I put them on "Niklaus, who's this?" The Suit asks "This is Aidan Blackwood. Aidan, this is my Brother, Elijah." Klaus said introducing us. I look Elijah up and down, he's ancient like Klaus, and powerful. My instincts telling to run from him too, if only I where in my panther form I might be able to escape.

We get back to the apartment that Klaus is occupying to find Katherine and Stefan, who she has pushed up against the wall "Klaus, you're back. Look who decided to come for a visit." She said. Klaus looks at Stefan "You just keep popping up, don't you?" He said "I need your help… for my Brother." Stefan said, I roll my eyes. I hope he's suffering "Well, whatever it is, it's gonna have to wait a tick, you see, I have an obligation to my Brother that requires my immediate attention." Klaus said.

"You understand how important family is, or you wouldn't be here. My Brother gave me his word that he would reunite me with my own." Elijah said, "And so I shall." Klaus said then stabs Elijah through the heart with a dagger. Klaus pushes Stefan against a wall "Now, what am I gonna do with you?" He asks Stefan. While they hash out their problems, I attempt to sneak away when a stake flies past me nearly hitting me and stabs the wall next me "Where do you think you're going, Aidan?" Klaus asks, I sigh "Nowhere… nowhere." I say "Sit." He demands. I growl and mumble curses as I sit down on the couch.

Well, I learned some things today, Stefan was a blood addict or ripper as Klaus called him some years ago, and Klaus' blood is a cure for a werewolf bite. Klaus makes Stefan drink a bunch of blood bags before giving him his blood for the wolf bite on Damon… well, he gives it to Katherine to give to Damon and if I'm being honest, I kind of hope she doesn't give it to him.

After Klaus makes his deal with Stefan, he turns to me "This is the second time you've tried to escape and there won't be a third." He said. I raise an eyebrow "Really, how do you know that?" I ask. Klaus leans close to my face "Because if you try to escape again, I'll have to do something drastic. Like kill your Cousin Tyler." He threatens. I growl and he smirks "Glad we have an understanding, love." Klaus said "I said, stop calling me that." I mumble.

Later, we go to a warehouse where Klaus has Elijah stored in a coffin, he has two men take away the coffin and put it with four other coffins. I wonder who's in the other coffins? My phone has buzzing all night with missed calls and texts from Tyler, suddenly my phone is snatched from me "I'll get you a new phone." Klaus said as he crushes it in his hand. I glare at him "Come on, time to go." He said, I follow after him and Stefan. Great, I'm going god knows where with two vampires doing god knows what, I have relative I never know about and he's been looking for me. And I have an ancient hybrid who seems to have some kind of obsession with me.


	8. Chapter 8

Blackwood – Chapter 7

Cassern

* * *

Aidan's POV

I've been traveling with Klaus and Stefan for almost two months. Klaus has been tracking werewolves because his blood doesn't only cure wolf bites but it can also turn wolves into hybrids like him… he could turn me. I mean, I'm not a wolf but there still a possibility. Where in Tennessee parked at some house, who's ever living there has a lead to a pack. I stay in the car while Klaus and Stefan play their little psycho game in that house. I hear screaming coming from the house as Klaus walks towards the car smiling "So, where are we going now?" I ask "A bar called Southern Comfort in Toll." He answers "Great." I say a bit sarcastically. I sigh "What's wrong, love? Not having fun?" Klaus asks, I don't answer him. Klaus chuckles and gets into the car then Stefan comes out of the house wiping blood off his face then we drive off.

We get to the Southern Comfort Bar, I sit at the bar drinking a soda while Stefan and Klaus wait for a werewolf named Ray Sutton to arrive. Ray finally enters the bar and takes a sit, Klaus introduces himself to the wolf and tells him he's been looking for him. Ray tries to leave but Stefan stops him and no else in the bar can help because Klaus and Stefan compelled everyone here. I get up and start walking towards the bathroom but Klaus is in front of me in a second "Where are you going?" He asks "To the bathroom." I answer "Trying to escape, again?" Klaus asks "No, I'm going to the bathroom because I don't want to see the 'interrogation' that's about to happen." I answer, Klaus steps aside and lets me pass.

I enter the bathroom, go to the sink turn it on and splash some water on my face, and sigh deeply. God what has my life become I just wanted to live my life without curses and an obsessive ancient hybrid. Also, I have a relative I've never met who's been looking for me and Klaus hasn't told me anything about them. I sigh again and pull out my new phone I start dialing a number, it's ringing "Hello." A familiar voice said "Tyler." I say "Aidan? Dude, are you all right? Where are you?" Tyler asks rapidly. I chuckle "I'm fine. I can't tell you where I am but I'm good." I tell him, "But that Klaus guy took you, right? How can you be all right?" He asks "Look, just know that I'm fine, okay." I tell him "Okay… just be careful." Tyler said "I will. Bye." I say, "Bye." Tyler said back then I hang up.

I exit the bathroom to find Ray on a pool table looking bruised and cut up, Klaus is in front of me suddenly and glares at me "Give me your phone." He said, I hand it to him then he crushes it in his hand "What the hell?!" I shout "I heard your conversion, you called Tyler. So, no more phones." Klaus said. I glare at him as my eye flash emerald and I growl, Klaus just smirks and goes back to Ray. I go back to sitting at the bar, why the hell did he give me a cell phone if not to make calls or text? I sigh.

I turn to Klaus who's with Ray "Okay, it's three step process, Ray. This is step one. I want you to drink from my wrist." Klaus explains, "I already told you where to find my pack. What more do you want from me?" Ray asks afraid "Have you been listening to a word I've been saying, Ray? I have great plans for you." Klaus said. Klaus makes Ray drink his blood then snaps his neck I look away as he did it "What's wrong, love? Can't handle a little blood." Klaus teases "I'm just sick of seeing wolves die by the hands of vampires." I say coldly then I turn away from him, dreading Klaus finding that pack and turning them all into vampire-hybrids.

We're trekking through the smoky mountains and I can smell the pack, so I stop and start to take my clothes off "Uh, what are you doing?" Stefan asks "Yes, what are you doing? Not that I mind." Klaus said smirking. I roll my eyes and continue to shed my clothes "I'm going to shift and I don't want to ruin my clothes. Gotta a problem with that." I say, they shake their heads "Good." I say then toss my clothes to Klaus and shift into my panther form.

We approach the pack's camp, I wonder about as Klaus introduces himself to the wolves. I continue to wonder further from the camp because I don't want to see what happens next, walking around in nature as a panther… I haven't done this since, man, I don't know. It's night and the moon is full, I guess, I should go back before Klaus thinks I ran away. I get back to the camp to find Klaus and a lot of dead wolves… there bleeding all over from their eyes, nose, and mouth. I shift back into my human form "What happened?" I ask "They went rabid. Some of them, I killed. The others just… bleed out. In the end… they're all dead." Klaus tells me, anger starts to build in me as I glare at him.

Klaus screams and throws a beer bottle at a tree "I did everything I was told!" He yells "I should be able to turns them. I broke the curse. I killed a werewolf. I killed a vampire. I killed the doppelganger. I did everything I was told!" He said. I walk towards him and punch him in the face "Yeah, maybe that's the problem. You did as you were told." I snap, he growls as he shows me his hybrid face and my eyes flash emerald. I scoff and put my clothes back on "It should've worked." Klaus whispers, "Well, it didn't. A whole pack of wolves dead." I chastise still angry. Stefan comes back with a dead Ray on his shoulder and drops him on the ground, Klaus gives him his blood because Stefan got bitten "Bottoms up." Klaus said to Stefan "We're leaving. It appears you're the only two comrades I have left." Klaus said to us, I scoff "Like hell I am." I mumble.

We go to Chicago to see a witch about why Klaus can't make hybrids without them dying, we go to a bar called Gloria's Bar "Looks familiar doesn't it?" Klaus asks Stefan "I can't believe this place is still here." Stefan said. "You gotta be kidding me." Someone said, Klaus smiles "So a hybrid walks into a bar says to the bartender…" He said to the woman "Stop. You may be invincible, but that doesn't make you funny." She sassed, I like her. She looks at Stefan "I remember you." She said to him, "Yeah. You're Gloria. Shouldn't you be…" Stefan said "Old and dead? Now if I die, who's going to run this place, huh?" Gloria said, "Gloria's a very powerful witch." Klaus states "I can slow the aging down some. Herbs and spells. But don't worry, it'll catch up to me one day." Gloria told us.

I decide to sit at the bar and let them talk, apparently Stefan met Klaus a long time ago and his Sister too, who's also an original vampire "Aidan, love. You don't mind sitting here for a tick, do you?" Klaus asks "Uh huh, sure. Whatever." I answer and Klaus leaves with Stefan. I've been sitting here awhile nursing a soda, someone enters the bar and sits next to me. I glance at him, tan skin, long black hair, and a muscular build.

I sigh "Hi." The Stranger greets, "Hey." I greet back there's an awkward silence "So, Klaus didn't tell you about me?" He said, I look at him "You know Klaus?" I ask warily "So, he didn't tell you." He said not answering my question then he sigh and smiles at me "Emory Blackwood, your Cousin." He said introducing himself "Oh, um… did you come to rescue me?" I ask hopeful "Uh, no… wait do you need rescuing?" He asks. I sigh "No." I answer "Unfortunately, I'm stuck with Klaus." I tell him "Why?" Emory asks "It's either stay with him or my Cousin dies." I tell him, he points at himself. I shake my head "No, Tyler Lockwood." I say, "Oh, yes, my other Cousin. He triggered his curse yet?" Emory asks, I nod "So, what are you? Wolf? Panther? Something else?" I ask.

"Nope, I'm a Shaman, others would call me a witch but whatever." Emory tells me. I give him a look "I thought Blackwoods were panthers?" I ask "Don't know your family history. Blackwoods were shamans and one of our Ancestor created a spell to make the curse more bearable." He explains. Huh, well, I didn't know that, I mean, I knew our Ancestors must've done the deed with the Lockwoods but I didn't know the Blackwoods were Shamans or… Witches, or whatever.

Klaus and Stefan came back from whatever they were doing, Klaus sees me and Emory "Ah, I see you've met your relative. Good to see you, Emory." He said, Emory walks towards Klaus and punches him in the face "You threaten my Cousin into staying with you by threatening to kill my other Cousin." Emory states steely. Klaus chuckles "Yeah, sorry—" He said but he doesn't finish his sentence because Emory punches him in the face again. Klaus growls "That's two, mate. You won't get another one." He threatens, Emory scoffs "Let my cousin go." He demands. Klaus and Emory glare at each other "I'll let him go when I'm ready." Klaus said, Emory goes to punch him again but I stop him "Emory. Emory, stop! Dude, calm down. It's all right." I say reassuring him, he calms down a bit.

I sigh, I see he has that Blackwood anger like me, Klaus smirks "Hey, wipe that smirk off your face before I claw it off." I threaten, "I'm gonna spend sometime with my Cousin, if that's all right with you?" I say to Klaus "Sure, but don't wonder too far, hmm." Klaus said. I roll my eyes and leave with Emory.

Emory and I walked through Chicago, visited some places, and got to know each other. Emory's phone chimes he looks at it and sighs "Klaus wants you to come back, he's at a clothing store." Emory tells me "Great." I say "Hey, don't you have a phone?" He asks, "I did, until Klaus broke it then give me another one and broke that one too." I tell him "Why?" He asks. I shrug my shoulders "I don't know. I don't want to talk about it." I tell him "That son of—I swear I'm gonna hex his Hybrid ass into next year!" Emory exclaims angrily, "Dude, seriously calm down or you're gonna get yourself killed by Klaus." I say trying to calm him down. Emory scoffs "I'd like to see him try." He said.

We get to the clothes store but Emory stops me before we enter "Aidan, it's been fun but I'm gonna go." Emory said "So soon." I say a little sad "Yeah, but don't worry Little Cousin I'll be around. Just… be careful around Klaus." Emory said warning me, I nod then he leaves. I enter the clothing store and feel another powerful presence beside Klaus, and again my instincts are telling me to run but I don't "Aidan, you're back. Where's Emory?" Klaus asks "He had to go." I tell him "Too bad, I could've used him to help me find that necklace because Gloria is taking her sweet time." Klaus said.

I scoff "That's probably why he left." I say, "Hey, don't talk to Brother like that. Nik, who is this?" A Woman said, blond hair, blue eyes just like Klaus and just as powerful a presence. "Aidan, this is my Sister, Rebekah. Rebekah, this is Aidan." Klaus said, so, she's an original too, she's beautiful, are the rest of them are as beautiful, I mean Elijah is handsome but not as attractive as Klaus… wait, did I… just say I find Klaus attractive?... I'll just put that thought in the back of my mind "Hi, nice to meet you." I say to Rebekah. She looks at me for a moment then turns to Klaus "He smells like a cat, Nik." She said, I glare at her and Klaus chuckles "That's because he's a were-panther, Rebekah." Klaus tells her.

Rebekah turns to me "Oh. Do you turn every full moon like the wolves?" She asks, "I did, but now I'm control." I answer "Hmm, well, how do I look?" She said asking about her outfit, she's wearing a short black dress. Looks good on her "You look great. Beautiful." I tell her honestly, she smiles "He's a keeper, Nik." Rebekah said and goes back into the fitting room.

Klaus pours himself a drink "Your Sister seems… nice." I say, Klaus smiles "She can be, if you don't cross her." He said. "Where's Stefan?" I ask "Went out for some fresh air." Klaus answers. I plop down on the store couch and wait with Klaus, he tosses something to me and I catch it, it's a phone "I suppose I should've laid down some ground rules when I gave you a phone. Don't make any calls to anybody but me, my number is in there." Klaus said, I roll my eyes.

Later, we go back to Gloria's bar and Gloria tells them that the necklace is with a girl, and that she needs more time. We go to a warehouse so they can eat, I stand by the exit as they eat, I sigh "Bored, love?" Klaus asks "No, just homesick." I answer looking up at him, he has a blank look on his face "I'm gonna go see if Gloria has made any progress, want to come with?" Klaus asks "No." I answer turning away from him. I hear him leave and I hear Rebekah chuckle "You gave my Brother the cold shoulder and he didn't rip your heart out. He must really like you but if you continue to antagonize him, he'll punish you." Rebekah warns me.

Stefan comes back from whatever he was doing and chats up Rebekah, he's up to something and I don't know what it is, and I don't care. I think about escaping again but I stop myself thinking about what would happen to Tyler if I tried. Klaus comes back from Gloria's walking right past me in a mood towards Rebekah and Stefan.

Suddenly, I hear a snapping sound, I go and see what's happening. Klaus is in front of me glaring "Are part of this deception, too?" He asks angrily, I back up a little "What are you talking about?" I ask back, "Nik, calm down. He doesn't know anything." Rebekah said. Okay, I'd really like to know what's going on "Come on, let's go." Klaus said "Where are you going?" I ask, Klaus looks at me "Back to Mystic Falls." He said. Why the hell are we going back there?


	9. Chapter 9

Blackwood – Chapter 8

Cassern

* * *

Aidan's POV

We're back in Mystic Falls at the high school no less, I wonder around thinking about how much I didn't miss this place. I'm pretty sure it's senior prank night I continue to walk through the hallway in the hope to see some student in the middle of some pranks but I run into someone. It's Elena "Elena?" I say surprised "Aidan?" She said back, I thought she was dead, wait, is that why Stefan was being weird? And if Klaus found out "Oh, no. We gotta get out of here." I say, Elena looks confused "But, Tyler's been worried about you. How did you escape Klaus?" Elena asks, "I didn't, he's here and we gotta get out of here." I say.

I grab her hand and we start to run looking for the exit but we end up running into Klaus "There's my girl." He said "Klaus!" Elena exclaims frightfully. I stand protectively in front of Elena "Aidan, love. And here I thought you brought her here to me." Klaus said disappointed, I growl "Elena, run." I tell her then I charge at Klaus but he side-steps me and vamp-speeds to Elena "You are supposed to be dead. What are we going to do about that?" Klaus asks, I growl and get ready to attack him again "Aidan, if you move another inch, your Cousin's life is forfeit." He threatens.

Klaus drags us both through the school hallways into the gym "You put a rather large kink in my plans, sweetheart. The whole point of breaking the curse and becoming a hybrid was to make more hybrids. I haven't been able to do that. Now my bet is, it has something to do with the fact that you're still breathing." Klaus said "If you're going kill me, just do it!" Elena shouts "Not until I know I'm right. But I do have ways of making you suffer." Klaus said. Klaus compels a couple of students, one to lift a foot, and the another to beat the other if they drop their foot.

I'm sitting on the bleachers while we wait for whoever we're waiting for. The doors open suddenly, Bonnie and Matt enter "Bonnie, get out of here!" Elena shouts but Klaus vamp-speeds in front of her "Ah, I was wondering when you'd show up. Now we can get started." He said smirking. Klaus looks at Bonnie "I assume you're the reason Elena's still walking around alive?" Klaus asks, "That's right. If you want to blame someone, blame me." Bonnie said "Oh, there's no need for blame, love. just your witchy interference seems to have caused some undesirable side effects. And since you caused the problem, I'm going to have you find the fix." Klaus said.

The doors burst open again to reveal Rebekah and she has Tyler in a death grip, I get up and start to growl "Get off me!" Tyler shouts struggling in her grip "Hush now." Rebekah said. Klaus introduces Rebekah to everyone "I'd like you all to meet my Sister Rebekah. Word of warning… she can be quite mean." He said. Rebekah glares at him "Don't be an ass." She said and throws Tyler towards Klaus, I run towards them but Rebekah grabs me and keeps me in place "Easy there, love." Rebekah said, her arm around my neck, I growl frustrated.

"I'm going to make this very simple… every time I attempt to turn a werewolf into a vampire hybrid, they die during the transition. It's quite horrible, actually." Klaus said then he bites his wrist and makes my Cousin drink his blood "I need you to find a way to save my hybrids, Bonnie. And for Tyler's sake… you better hurry." Klaus said, I struggle in Rebekah's grip "No, Klaus! You promised!" I shout. Klaus looks at me for a moment then back at everyone else and snaps my Cousin's neck "No!" I shout.

I claw Rebekah's arm, she lets go of me and I charge at Klaus fueled with rage. Slashing at him with my claws, I nick his shirt but he's still dodging my other slashes then he grabs both my wrist "Aidan, stop! If Bonnie figures out why my hybrids die then Tyler will live." Klaus reasons, "And if she doesn't." I growl "Then he dies." He tells me. I growl and headbutt, he growls from the hit and I slash my claws at him again. Klaus continues to dodge my slashes then he pushes me away with one hand, it sends me flying across the gymnasium landing hard on the floor. I struggle to get back up on my feet when I'm grabbed from behind into a sleeper hold "Sorry about that, love and I'm sorry about this but you're in my way. So, it's time for little nap." Klaus said then starts to squeeze my neck, I struggle in his grip as I start to see spots then everything goes black.

I wake up groaning I look around and I'm on my bed, in my room. How did I get here? Wait, last night "Tyler!" I shout fearing the worst, suddenly a blur appears into my room, it's Tyler "Aidan, what happened?!" He yells panicked. I stand up and rush towards him into a bone crushing hug "Tyler, your alive." I whisper. I catch his scent, he's still a werewolf but there's another scent… Vampire. I let go of him and back away from him a little "So, you're a hybrid." I state "Yeah, it's great. I don't have to turn every full moon." Tyler said smiling.

I sigh "Great…" I say then I sit back on my bed "Hey, are you okay?" Tyler asks concerned "No." I answer "Where's Klaus?" I ask, "He left town, told me to look after you." Tyler said. I scoff and give a look "I'm the one who's supposed to look after you." I say as I lay back down on my bed "You're not going to school?" Tyler asks "Nope." I answer, "It's the first day." Tyler tells me "So." I say turning my back to him still laying on my bed. Tyler leaves and I sigh again… so, Klaus is able to make hybrids, my Cousin being his first successful one. I wonder if he'll try to turn me… I don't want him to, I won't let him.

I must've fallen asleep because I wake up and its night out. I get up and catch a scent, vampire, I follow the scent to the living room to find Caroline and an unconscious Tyler on the couch "Caroline?" I said confused at what I'm looking at "Hey, Aidan." Caroline greets "What happened?" I ask. Caroline tells that there's a side effect to becoming a hybrid and that it is a sire bond, that means being loyal to Klaus… yeah, I definitely don't want to be a hybrid. Tyler finally wakes up "What the hell? How did I get home?" He asks "I brought you here. You were being a D-Bag." Caroline chastises "What is the problem today?" Tyler asks, I shake my head and leave them to their lover's spat.

I go outside into the wood and breath in the night time air "Mom, I miss you so much." I whisper into the night "I've missed you too, sweetheart." A familiar voice said. I turn around and see… "Mom?" I say tears brimming from eyes. It can't be… how… how is this possible?


	10. Chapter 10

Blackwood – Chapter 9

Cassern

* * *

Aidan's POV

How… how is this possible? I walk slowly towards her and embrace her in a tight hug. She's… she's real… her scent it's just how I remember it, tears start to roll down my face "Shh, it's okay, baby boy. I'm right here." She tells me, rubbing my back soothingly. "How… how are you here?" I ask. Mom smiles at me "I've always been here, watching over you. You just haven't seen me until now." She answers. My eyebrows furrowed "You've been watching me?" I ask blushing slightly, Mom chuckles "Yeah, watching you help your Cousin with his first transformation, finding out you still have a living relative who isn't a panther, and your budding relationship with certain a thousand-year old hybrid." She tells me.

I scoff "I have no relationship with Klaus nor do I want to." I deny, "I don't want anything to do with him." I continue folding my arms in defiance. Mom laughs "Oh, sweetheart, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." She said apologizing, "I'm not upset." I pout turning my head. There's an awkward silence before any of us speak "So, you met Emory." Mom states, "Yeah." I say nodding, Mom laughs again. God, I missed her laugh so much "Yeah, he's was quite a handful when I used to babysit him as a kid." She tells me, my eyes widen "You knew him when was a kid?" I ask surprised. Mom nods "Yeah, babysat him a lot before I had you. It was good practice, you and him have similar personalities." She explains. I scoff, I'm nothing like Emory, except maybe for the anger part "Can we talk about something else?" I question trying to change the subject.

Mom and I talked for hours catching up then she brought him up again "So Klaus…" She said "What about him?" I question. Mom grabs both my hands and looks directly in my eyes "Just be careful." She tells me earnestly, I nod "I will, Mom. I promise." I say then suddenly she disappeared as if she was never there "Bye." I say tearfully. I fall to my knees and start to sob into the night.

I don't know how many days have gone by ever since I saw my Mom but I've been wallowing in my bed for god knows how long. I've only gotten out of bed to use the bathroom… that's about it. Still in my bed when I suddenly hear loud blaring music, I get up and see what the hell is going on. There's a bunch of people around dancing and drinking, and there's a live freaking band playing in the backyard. I see Klaus take the stage "Good evening everyone! I wanna thank you for being here with me to celebrate! It's been a long time coming!" He announces. Okay… what the hell is going on. I go back inside only to bump into Klaus "Hello, love." He greets smirking "What is all this?" I ask gesturing to the party. Klaus smirks "It's a wake." He tells me, I raise an eyebrow "A wake?" I ask rhetorically. I sigh and sidestep him but he blocks me "Can you move?" I demand, "Where are you going?" Klaus asks back, "I'm going back to bed." I answer.

Klaus shakes his head "No, no, that won't do. Get showered and dressed, and meet me by the front entrance." He tells me. I roll my eyes and sigh "Fine." I say and he lets me by. I took my time getting showered and dressed. I go downstairs and a commotion is happening, Damon is about to stake Klaus and for some reason I try to rush to his aid but Stefan gets there before I do and knocks Damon off of Klaus "What are you doing?!" Damon exclaims. Klaus grabs the stake and charges at an older male vampire and stabs him with it. The older male vampire burst into flames and dies. "What the hell did you do?!" Damon asks Stefan, "He's earned his freedom." Klaus said. Stefan faces Klaus "Thank you, my friend. You no longer have to do as I say. You're free." Klaus said un-compelling Stefan.

I decide to go outside for some fresh air, someone sits next to me, it's Klaus. We sit in silence for a moment before any of us speak "Who was that guy you turned to ash?" I ask, "My Father." Klaus answers "Oh." I reply not sure what to say. "He was abusive, he's been trying to kill me and my siblings for centuries. So, it was a long time coming." Klaus states, "Never know my Dad. Every time I asked about him, Mom would clam up and change the subject." I tell him. More tense silence then I get up from my seat "Well, guess I'll see you around." I say walking away. Surprisingly, Klaus doesn't stop me like he usually does.

I go back inside, upstairs to my room and lay on my bed. Well, tonight was a bust… I guess, I mean, I would still be in my bed if it weren't for blaring music from earlier. And Klaus bringing his family drama to my doorstep, killing his Father or whatever. I can't think right now, my eyes become heavy and go to sleep.

For some reason Tyler dragged me out of bed this morning and takes me the woods along with Jeremy, to get drunk and shoot stuff. Jeremy aims the crossbow and shots it, hitting a can "Nice shot!" Tyler exclaims, "So what's the point of this again?" Jeremy asks. Yes, what is the point of this "The point is I'm pissed at Caroline, Bonnie dumped your ass, and Aidan needed to get out of bed. The point is to get drunk and shoot stuff." Tyler declares. I roll my eyes and take a drink "Profound. Alaric finds out I took this he's gonna use it on me." Jeremy chastises talking about the crossbow he's using. Jeremy reloads his crossbow "So what's the deal with that? He is like your guardian now?" Tyler asks, "Sort of, yeah. I think he feels responsible for us." Tyler answers, "Do you like him?" Tyler asks. I raise an eyebrow, what's with the twenty questions "Yeah. Yeah- I like him." Jeremy replies as he aims the crossbow but Tyler's in his line of sight, "You wanna move out of the way?!" Jeremy shouts.

Tyler smirks "I'm a hybrid, Gilbert. You can't kill me unless you cut off my head or rip out my heart." He explains, good to know. "And you're not gonna do it with that lame ass crossbow! Go ahead! Take a shot! Unless you don't think you can hit me." Tyler teases. Jeremy aims the crossbow and shoots it and Tyler catches the arrow.

Jeremy needed to go home for a snack, Tyler and I wait by the door. I hear the conversation inside the second Jeremy walks in "Just in time! We're cooking." Elena said "Sorry, just passing through." Jeremy tells her. "Ah, well I thought we would all stay in, have a meal together like a typical, atypical family." Alaric said, "Why?" Jeremy asks, "Maybe because you got fired and you didn't tell anyone." Elena chastises. I roll my eyes at Elena's attempt at being a 'tough parent' "Ahh- I look can we do this later? I made plans with Tyler and Aidan. They're outside." Jeremy tells them. "Oh wait! When did you start hanging out with them?" Alaric asks confused, "I don't know… does it matter?" Jeremy says back. "Yeah, Jeremy! It matters. Tyler's sired to Klaus, he's dangerous. And Aidan, I'm not sure about." Elena said. Woah, when did I become a bad guy to the scooby-doo gang? "They can hear you. They're right outside. Besides, you of all people aren't gonna lecture me on who I can and can't hang out with?" Jeremy sasses talking about the Salvatore Brothers.

"What's with the attitude?" Elena asks sternly, "Yeah, whatever, this is lame. Tyler and Aidan are waiting." Jeremy said tired of this conversation. I hear Jeremy start to leave "Oh, no no! You're not going anywhere, especially with Tyler, or Aidan." Elena said, "I'm with her on this, Jer. Sorry." Alaric said agreeing with her. "All right, fine. You want me to stay in? Let's all stay in then. Yo, Tyler! Aidan! Come on in!" Jeremy shouts, I open the door and come in first because I don't need an invitation, Tyler follows after me.

I take a seat at the dining table smiling tightly at Elena and Alaric, Tyler also sits down at the diner table. Jeremy gives us each a glass of water "Thanks." Tyler said and I nod. "This is weird. Klaus has hybrids stalking me and now you're sitting in our kitchen." Elena said, I roll my eyes and scoff. Am I crazy or does she make everything about her "Look maybe I should go." Tyler said, I shake my head "Oh, no. Stay, You guys aren't doing anything." Jeremy said defending Tyler and I, "Unless you have to, you know, check in with your hybrid master." Elena said condescendingly. Tyler laughs it off sarcastically but I clench my fists trying to contain my angry "Tell me Tyler… what is the difference between being sired and being compelled?" Alaric asks, "Compulsion- that's just mind control- like hypnosis. And being sired is… it's like faith. You do something because you believe it's the right thing." Tyler explains, I sigh and shake my head. Klaus and the right, don't mix… Tyler doesn't know what he's talking about.

This sire bond crap sound like blind loyalty, almost cult-like "So you believe that serving Klaus is the right thing?" Elena asks Tyler, "I don't serve him. Klaus released me from a curse that was ruining my life. I owe him for that." Tyler explains, you owe Klaus nothing. "What if he asked you to jump off a bridge?" Alaric asks him, "He wouldn't! And even if he did, I'd be fine. I'm a hybrid." Tyler answers, "Okay, so what if he asked you to rip your own heart out?" Elena asks, "Again, he wouldn't." Tyler answers back "What if he did?" Elena asks again "I don't know! Then I'd rip my heart out!" Tyler shouts. I slam my hands violently on the table in anger. My eyes flash emerald green and I growl deeply, I glare at Elena and Alaric then I turn gaze to Tyler "Give me one reason why I shouldn't leap across this table and kick your hybrid ass, for what you just said." I growl threateningly. There's a deafening silence, I clam down a bit and look back at Elena and Alaric "Instead of treating my Cousin like he's a bad guy, maybe you should find a way to break this sire bond Klaus has over him." I state, "Come on, Tyler. Let's go." I say walking past them without another word, Tyler follows after me.

We've been walking in silence for a while when I decide to speak up "Tyler, what the hell was that back there? I mean, you guess you'd rip your own heart if Klaus told you too. Do you know how crazy that sounds?!" I ask him. Tyler looks at me for a moment then shrugs his shoulders and continues walking, I growl annoyed follow after him. After walking some more I realize something "Where are we going?" I ask Tyler, we reach a mansion "Here we are." Tyler said, "Where is here?" I ask again. But before he could answer Klaus appears out of nowhere "Here he is: Man of the hour!" He said, "And you've brought Aidan like I asked." He adds. I glare at Tyler who looks away sheepishly, this sire bond is a real problem, "Ah, don't be mad at your Cousin." Klaus said as he puts his arm around my shoulder. "Tyler, stay here for a tick." Klaus tells him.

He walks me towards his mansion, we go inside. People are working, not sure if there renovating or it's still being built "Nice place." I say, "Thanks, love." Klaus said smirking, I roll my eyes, I'd wish he'd stop calling me that. We enter a room, a bedroom "This is the guestroom but it could be your room if you decide to stay here." Klaus states but it sounds like a question. I raise an eyebrow "Are you saying I get a chose?" I ask a bit sarcastically as shrug his arm off of me. Klaus smirks as confirmation "Then, no." I say almost immediately, Klaus frowns "Too bad. Well, if you change your mind." He said walking away towards the doorway. Klaus start to close the door "Hey!" I shout as I run towards him but I'm too late and the door closes and locks "Klaus!" I shout. I slam my shoulder against the door, it's reinforced "Damn it!" I growl.

My eyes flash emerald green, my fangs and claws elongate. My bones break as I transform into my panther form and let out a mighty roar. I tear the room apart, the bed, the furniture, even the wallpaper. I shift back into my human form breathing heavily, my eyes still emerald green and my claws are out, glaring at the door, whoever opens it. I'll. Rip. There. Throat. Out. The door opens and it's Klaus I rush towards him and tackle him but he uses his superior strength to keep me in place "Aidan, look at what you've done to the room and your clothes, where are they?" Klaus asks amused as I struggle in his grip. I growl and swipe my claws at him to get out of his grip, he dodges. Klaus smirks looking me up and down at all my naked glory, I growl at him "If you're expecting me to blush like some modest school girl then you've mistaken me for someone else." I venomously growl.

Klaus chuckles "I know, you're quite comfortable with yourself. I like that about you." He states. I roll my eyes "Why did you lock me in here?" I ask him, "I had some things to discuss with your Cousin, couldn't have you eavesdropping. Plus, I'm not sure where you stood with the local riff raff, couldn't have you interfering." Klaus explains. I sigh annoyed "So, am I free to go?" I ask, Klaus steps aside. I walk past him but I think about he said 'local riff raff' is talking about Elena and her bunch, I turn back around "Before I go, can you tell me what's going on in this town?" I ask Klaus.

Klaus furrowed his eyebrows at me "You really don't know?" He asks, I shake my head. Klaus tells me everything that's happened after he killed his Dad. After Klaus released Stefan from his compulsion. Stefan decided to get even with Klaus by taking his coffins that holds the Original Family, so Klaus in turn threatens Elena and her friends into helping him find Stefan and the coffins. I'm pretty sure he left some details out but I don't feel pressing him for more information, I just want to go home.

I walk home in my panther form, it's night time when I get there. I sneak up to my room and lay on my bed. Today has been full of anger, frustration, and startling revelations. My Cousin's sire bond to Klaus is going to be a real problem… I have to figure out how to break it, that is if he wants it to be broken and from the way he talked about the bond today says otherwise. But at least I got some answers today about what's going on in this town from an unlikely source.


End file.
